The Life of Katria Wilson
by twixter5150
Summary: There's a new girl at McKinley, and all the guys want her. some fluff. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Katria Wilson isn't one of the most popular students at William McKinley High School. In the end of junior year, she moved to Lima, Ohio from a small town called Middleton, Massachusetts. Since it was the end of the school year, she was homeschooled. Now that a new year has begun, Katria is still trying to figure her way around town. On August 13th, 2011, Katria Wilson drove to William McKinley High School at 7:30 AM. She parked in the student parking lot. As she walked through the glass front doors, she looked to her left. There was a big cork bulletin board. Near the bottom, there was a blue sheet of paper that read, "JOIN THE NEW DIRECTIONS GLEE CLUB! AUDITIONS AUGUST 15th IN THE AUDITORIUM!" Katria picked up her lucky magenta pen, and wrote her name in curly letters. When Katria was walking to calculus, her first class, she ran into a tall boy with brown hair and dropped all her books that she was holding. "Oh," the boy said, "I'm so sorry, here, let me help you." "No," Katria said, "I'm fine." He looked at her binder, and said, "Katria. That's a nice name." Katria giggled and said, "Yeah, but it's the only one I've got. I forgot to ask, what's your name?" "Finn," he said with a smile, "Finn Hudson." She shook his hand.

"Katria. Katria Wilson. Well, I have to get going. I don't want to be late for calculus."

"I have calculus, next, too. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I'd be honored."

"So did you sign up for glee club? Your binder had lots of music notes and stuff on it."

"Actually, I did right before I ran into you."

"Awesome. Here, Mr. Simmons' room. Guess we should sit down, before we're late."

Katria thought to herself, _Wow. That Finn kid is pretty cute. _She looked over at him and waved. He blushed. _And, I think he likes me! This is going to be the best year ever!_

On the 15th, Katria walked into the auditorium and heard the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. She looked closer, and saw that is was none other than Finn Hudson, singing 'Fireflies' by Owl City. When Finn finished singing, he walked up to Katria and said, "Okay, you heard me sing; now it's your time to shine."

"I'll try my best." Skillet's 'Hero' began to play.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, to save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

When Katria finished singing, Finn ran up to her, clapping. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks." Katria blushed.

"Hey, you wanna have dinner at Breadstix Friday night?"

"Aren't you still dating Rachel Berry?"

"No, I broke up with her over the summer, so is that a yes?"

"It sure is!"

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at 6?"

"That sounds great." Finn walked out of the auditorium.

"Katria?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Right here!"

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Katria started jumping up and down. "Thanks, Mr. Schue!"

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, "I'll see you tomorrow at practice!"

"Bye!" Katria grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

**Thursday during glee club…**

"Everyone, quiet down!" Mr. Schue said, "Now, welcome our newest member, Katria Wilson!" Everyone clapped. Finn smiled. "Katria, why don't you say some things about yourself?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Katria Wilson, and I moved here in the end of last year from Middleton, Massachusetts. My favorite bands are Skillet and Slipknot."

Puck blurted out, "Punk rocker chick. Puckster likes." He smiled. Finn glared at Puck.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, "Let's start with this week's assignments, shall we?" there were various 'whoop's and 'yeah's from the teens. Katria sat next to Finn. _I feel like someone's watching me. _Katria turned around, and sure enough, Rachel Berry was giving her the evil eye. Katria shuddered.

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked! (there will be tension between Puck and Finn as well as Katria and Rachel)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katria giggled as Finn stuffed his face with breadsticks. Finn looked at her and smiled. Katria reached across the table and grabbed Finn's hand. "Finn, I'm having an amazing time." Finn swallowed.

"I am, too. I'm really glad you moved here, Katria."

"Well, it wasn't my decision, but, now I'm glad." When dinner was over, Finn took Katria's hand and ran into the Lima Concert Hall. "Finn!" Katria whispered, "We need to get out! We're not allowed in here!"

"Oh, come on, Katria. Just one song? Please?"

Katria sighed. "Fine. One song. And that's it." Finn ran to the tech booth, and plugged in his iPod. He fiddled with it for a moment, and then set it on the counter. The intro of 'Bad Boy' by Cascada started to play. "You have incredible taste in music, Finn Hudson."

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking<br>My love ran away  
>This moment I knew I would be someone else<br>My love turned around and I fell  
>Be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my weekend lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you in my life again  
>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my weekend lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you again  
>No I don't need you again<em>

_You once made this promise  
>To stay by my side<br>But after some time you just pushed me aside  
>You never thought that a girl could be strong<br>Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my weekend lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<em>

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my weekend lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again_

As the couple walked out of the theater, hand in hand, Finn said, "You know, Katria, you have an amazing voice."

"You're not so bad yourself." Suddenly, Finn heard someone call his name. it was Rachel Berry. "Hey, Finn! Who's this? Hi! My name is Rachel Berry. And yours?"

"Katria Wilson. And I know who you are. You're like the most talented girl at McKinley!"

"Well, thank you, Katria."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry. I really must be going now. See you at school Monday!" Rachel walked away. "Nice going, babe."

"Did I do it right?"

"Perfect."

**AN: Oooooh! I wonder what's going to happen next! Well, I already know, because I'm writing the story. Review, please!**


End file.
